


delectable

by maskie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskie/pseuds/maskie
Summary: Hannibal's had enough and decided to eat Will because fuck it, he's going to die from Kuru anyway.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	delectable

Hannibal decided Will was too much of a liability and decided to 'terminate' the brunette, no matter how handsome he was.

He took a blunt kitchen knife and stabbed it into the sleeping man's throat, dragging it down into his belly button. It was delicious to watch, the blood pouring out and sloshing around. Truly, it was unfortunate that Will had to be too unpredictable. His face was so beautiful..

Hannibal wondered when he was going to die. He knew he was going to die of Kuru because if anyone ate any part of the human flesh, they would get Kuru and die.

He set down the knife and took out Will's heart, biting into it, _raw._

Today is a beautiful day. Today is a good day.


End file.
